Delivery
by Mr.Foox
Summary: Aomine and Wakamatsu are pretty diffrent, but still they have some things in common. [ignore my sucky summary, idk what to write about this, more chapters are coming]
1. Chapter 1

Uuum, hi, i tried to make this cute and less crapy, but i'm pretty sure i failed on both (sorry about that)

"Aomine-kuuun!"  
A familiar voice shouted behind the dark haired boy, slowly he turned around to face his childhood friend.  
"huh, what is it Satsuki?" he asked lazily. The shorter female tried to catch her breath, and after a moment she looked up into dark blue eyes.  
"I wanted to thank you for coming to practice" she begun and smiled.

It was true that it was rarely Aomine showed up for practice with his team, as long as he came to matches and helped them win he didn't have to, still his friend kept asking him to come occasionally. He usally didn't go, but today was one of those days where his boredom got the best of him.  
"Sure whatever" he sighed. The guy wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed, not necessarily becuase he was tired, he just didn't feel like doing much else at the moment. But Aomine didn't have such luck today.  
"Oh and…" the pink haired girl held up the grocery store bag she held in her right hand. "Could you please deliver this for me?"  
"Yeah, yeah, where to?" a tanned hand came toward the bag, but before it could get a grip on it, the owner of it pulled it back a little.

"I-it's not far" she pointed behind the shoulder of Aomine. "actually you can see it from here" her finger fell toward an white apartment building, only three house from where they were both standing. "I'd like to go myself, but I have things to do at home, so-…" she trailed off.  
"I've already agreed, who is this stuff for?" he pulled the bag from the girl before she could do or say anything about it.  
"It's for… Wakamatsu" she hesitated before reveling the name. A low growl came from Aomine's throat as he heared the name.  
"Why would I help that bastard in any way?" he already knew why Momoi wanted him to do it. It was most likely another bad attempt on trying to cool things off between the two males. She raised her voice ever so slightly,  
"I would love to do it myself, but I've told you I'm busy. And he's sick, so just go there, heat this soup up for him and give it to him" an angry look started to form on her face, and Aomine didn't have the energy to argue with his friend, she already knew how much he disliked this anyway.  
"Tch" was all he gave as an reply as he turned around and walked toward the building.

He found the right apartment without too much trouble on the 2nd floor. The boy didn't bother to knock, and simply invited himself in.  
"Oi, I brought food!" he called into the dark place. No answer. 'maybe he died' the tanned guy thought and got himself a little exiteted, how much more simple and trouble free his life would be without his 'senpai', no one to shout at him at practice (the few times he actually showed up) nor at matches. 'Well, I should find his body before I declare him dead I suppose'. Aomine removed his shoes and went inside the simple apartment, and put the bag down onto the kitchen table.

A weak cough was heared from the room next to the kitchen. He opend the door and found the blond male laying in his bed, heavy breathing could be heared from him. Neither of them spoke. After a while of silence Aomine sighed and pushed on the light switch, illuminating the little room.  
"You look worse than normally" the younger boy stated, amusement in his voice. The usally loud boy didn't have the strength to shout back at him so he just growled and hoped the other one understood what he meant. Which he did, a smirk growing on his face.  
"I got soup, want some?" Aomine asked as he walked over to his teammate's bed. The other one shook his head.  
"… Guess you're not hungry yet" he sat himself onto the dark green covers on the bed next to Wakamatsu, and looked around the room. There wasn't really much to see in there, a computer, wardrobe, some posters on the wall, a window which you could see the school from. "Where's your parents then?" he asked and tunred his face toward the fellow in the bed.  
"business trip" he replied with a raspy voice.  
"hmm…" Aomine sits up slowly "yeah okay, you seem fine, that food is in the kitchen, I guess I'll-" a shaky hand grips his sleeve before he could finish his sentence.  
"N-no… please stay with me…" the blonde whispered. The dark guy didn't know if it was becuase of Wakamatsu's fever or not, but his face looked really red, and he didn't want to meet his eyes. Aomine didn't say anything, but he sat back down. "a-at least stay til I've fallen asleep" the other one continued, even though it was unnecessary, the dark haired had already decided on what to do.  
"I won't leave, now sleep" he grunted. He rested his dark gace on the boy in the bed. Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like Wakamatsu blush grew.

Before Aomine could stop himself he had put his hand onto the blondes forehead.  
"W-wha-"  
"You're really hot, how are you feeling?"  
"… better than before" He said and closed his brown eyes. "much better a-actually… it feels better when y-… when I'm not alone" he chaged his sentence halfway through and hoped it went by undetected, it didn't. But the other didn't comment on it, he only sighed and moved his hand down to the other male's arm, and traled down slowly toward his hand and took a soft grip around it.  
"What are you doing?" Wakamatsu asked stiffly, a slight panicked tone coming over his words, but he didn't try to shake him off.  
"Relax. It's a thing I've learned, it helps to make you sleep" he answerd and moved his thumb slowly and carefully over the others hand. The blonde didn't argue, didn't have the energy, nor did he feel the need, it did feel good and it made him relax. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep.

Aomine didn't move or stop his motion, even after he knew the other had fallen asleep.  
"Idiot…" he muttered for himself "I bet you pushed yourself too hard with your training and got yourself sick…" he took his other hand and traced it over the sleeping boys face "fucking idiot…"

Time passed without Aomine really noticing. He was like in a trance, watching the other boy sleep, breathing. But suddenly his mouth moved and words came out from them, which caused the other one to snap out of his trance.  
"Are you coming to practice tomorrow?"  
"… we'll see" the blonde smiled when he heared the answer, and before anyone knew it, he was alseep again.

Aomine checked his cellphone for the first time that evening, and it suprised him to see the time, it had passed midnight already. "Damn" he mumbled, and without thinking he bent over and traced his lips over the others forehead. 'What the hell am I doing' he thought and made his way out of the apartment.

If he had payed more attention to the male in the bed maybe he'd seen his lips curl up into a smile.

The next day Aomine met Momoi on his way into the school, she asked about him leaving the soup, and he said how it was, that he delivered it. She smiled and thanked him. They walked in silence, and right before they were going to enter their first class the girl said  
"Wakamatsu is here today, so he'll come to practice" she looked over to her friend with a tricky smile, like she knew what had happend in the apartment.  
"mmhm" Aomine replied, trying to sound as uninterested he could manage.  
"… will you be coming?" she asked slowly.  
"… I don't think I got anything better to do today" he muttered and enterd the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola -random spanish- okay so, I decided to keep this fic going (for now), I dunno how long i'll keep writing on this, we'll see, I guess. Anyway I'm the type of author that write nothing for a long time and when I finally do the chapter is uasly short, sorry about that. But enough about me please enjoy reading (if you can) and for this chapter it's from Aomine's POV. That's all.

…

Wakamatsu did come to practice later that evening. And so did I. The blonde didn't seem like his usal self though, he hadn't been the first one to show up, in fact he was the last one to come (even after myself), and the only words he had said was some silent greetings to the other teammate's. He hadn't said a word to me, and he sure as hell hadn't lectured me about never coming to practice and so on. 'What the hell is he thinking? Is he still sick?' I thought, a small growl escaped my throat, which didn't go unnoticed by my senior Yoshinori Susa, whom I was practicing passes with. He raised an dark eyebrow and threw the ball back to me with more force than necessarily, in order to get my attention.  
"What is it?" I mumbled, returning the ball with as much force as him.  
"I should be the one asking you that question" he answerd while catching the ball and holding it still and continuing "You've thrown angry looks towards a certain someone during the whole training" he made a motion with the ball in his hand "this is the only thing you should be throwing right now." he passed the basketball with a slight smile on his face. I let out a tired sigh. "  
"Yeah I suppose you're right…" Susa nodded towards Wakamatsu.  
"Did something happen between you two or something?" he paused "something more than your normal 'head-butting'" my thoughts wandered to the previous night at his apartment, and my face heated a little. In an attempt to get his attention to move onto something else than myself, I threw the ball back to him, but I threw it too much to the left and it bounced away.  
"Shit" I whisperd and he gave me the type of 'i-know-something-happend-just-spill-it' look, but he didn't push the subject and went after the ball. 'Fuck, damn that guy for causing me to lose my focus' I glanced toward the blonde, and of course he wasn't looking my way, a wave of rage washed over me 'damn…'

The rest of the practice went on in the same peace, Susa thankfully didn't say anything more to me, I wouldn't be able to guarantee that I wouldn't hurt him if he hadn't (and for his own safety I'm glad he did). Sakurai had given me some questionable looks, but everytime i glared towards him, he fidget and whisperd a low 'I'm sorry', and drew his eyes away. 'Ugh this was all a waste of my time, everything this damn practice manage to do was get me fucking pissed.'

The rest of the team went to the locker room, leaving me and my foul mood behind, which was the best thing to do right now, I was way too angry to deal with them right now. I planned to make my way there when they've all left. Someone who was still with me was my childhood friend. She made her way towards me with an unsure smile on her lips,  
"Thanks for coming today" she said, most likely trying to lighting my mood (without any luck).  
"Well, don't get used to it" I replied "tch, just a waste of time…" she opened her mouth but closed it for whatever reason, her eyes flickered towards something behind me for a second, then her focus came back to me again. A broad smile creeped it's way onto her face.  
"Aah, anyway, I must be going" Momoi started backing away from me slowly "stuff to do at home, I'm very busy you see!" she turned around and jogged away down the hall, before her pink hair disappeared from view I heared her shout a 'thanks again' then I was finaly alone.

Or so I thought. A loud slam was heared from behind me, turning towards whatever made the sound I almost lost my footing. Before me was the rooting of my current problem. That bastard Wakamatsu… He didn't seem like he had noticed my presence yet, aiming toward the basket, an expressionless face. This calm version of the blonde pissed me of even more than the normal one. Before I could stop myself I was already walking towards him, with firm steps. My mouth opened without my approval  
"Oi!" my own voice echoed through the almost empty room. A second after my word left me he had shot the ball towards his target, and now he was turning to me, suprise written on his face. Though his suprise didn't last long, it was replaced by fear in a matter of seconds.

The ball missed the basket, and fell to the ground.

He even lost some color on his face.

The ball bounced once.

My mouth opened again  
"What are you doing?" my tone was irritated.

Then twice.

He looked terrified, ready to flee anytime.

Thrice.

"Training" he said and turned "and now I'm gonna go change" his steps was turned towards the door that led out from the hall. I snapped.  
"Are you running from me?!" my hands took hold of his shoulder, turning him to me, and then I grabbed the collar of his grey t-shirt, pulling him towards me, inches from my face.

The ball stopped moving.

I stared hard into his light brown eyes, once again suprise was shown on him, especially in his eyes. Suddenly a blush came onto his cheeks and he snapped his eyes shut. 'Maybe he's still sick' was my first thought, and I was just about to ask him but before I could he had started to speak  
"Y-your face…" he said simply, slightly stuttering. "Got a problem with my face?" 'is he making fun of me, damn he pisse-'  
"…close" he breathed. And then it hit me. We were standing really close, too close. Wakamatsu's hands was resting on my side, for support, we were litterly breathing each other's air right now, and for other's it must look like we were about to kiss.

I retreated my hands in a hurry, shoving then into my pockets.  
"R-right…" all anger I had a moment ago had disappeared, it had washed away becuase of this awkward situation. I turned on my heel and made my way out, I needed to get out from here, to think clearly. Before I made it to the door I turned around, and muttered back to the boy I had left behind me;  
"I'm… glad you're feeling better"  
"Huh?" he sounded confused.  
"Forget it." I walked out and made my way to the locker room. Not bothering to change to my normal clothes, I took a hold of my black bag and swung it over my right shoulder leaving the school behind me in a matter of minutes.

…

Uhm, I hope that was okay at least… I think i'll be writing from Wakamatsu's POV during the next chapter, but we'll see. And hey thanks for reading, got any questions or anything tell me  
- Miranda (a.k.a )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so here's the third chapter. Uhm… I said in the earlier chapter that won't update so often, that is a warning for the future, right now I'm on vacation, but when I start school the updates will be few (gomen). Oh man, it's hard to write from wakamatsu's POV u_u i'll try to write every other chapter from Wakamatsu's POV, but I can't promise anything, because well, it's hard. I'll also try to write some chapters from a 3rd persons (or 'normal' idk what to call it .) POV.  
Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter.

…

Last night I hadn't gotten much sleep. A certain tanned guy had been on my mind. First he had came here to my home and being kind and so unlike his usal safe. He had actually helped me fall asleep with his weird thumb, thing, and I even dreamed about him after that… I dreamed he had stayed with me, talking to me, almost 'comforting' me, and before he left he even kissed my forehead. But, that was just a stupid dream, becuase there's no way Aomine would do something like that. The day after that evening I tried to… distance myself I guess, I felt weird for thinking so much about him, and it felt like every time he put his eyes on me he could read my thoughts, and pry into my soul. But he had found me at the ending of our practice. He seemed so angry, much more like his usal self, so unlike the person I had met the night before. Just when I thought he was going to beat me up he let go of me and almost ran out. I thought I had heard him say something before he left though… I must have heard wrong…

'Ugh…' today it was Wednesday the day after that practice session. 'Not much sleeping tonight, fuck you Aomine…'. Luckily there was no training at Wednesdays so I could go directly home, make a meal, eat and then get to bed.

The first half of the day went by slowly, first with math and then chemistry. Now it was lunch though. I took my lunch from my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. When I enterd I noticed it was full, a sigh escaped. 'Nothing seem to go my way.' I turned around and went the same way I had came from earlier. 'Hmm, it's not that cold outside, I guess I could eat there' walking by a window though I saw that many other students have had the same idea. 'The hell? Okay i'll just go to the roof then, there better not be full there too'. I made my way up the stairs to the roof, at the top I opend the door, a fresh wind of air hit me. I didn't see anyone around.  
"Hmm?" a familiar voice moaned to my right.  
"Aah" just as I guessed, it was Aomine who was laying on his back, a magazine covering up most of his face as he looked me over from under it.  
"You" he said simply, covering up his face again.  
"I do have a name you know" I snorted back at him by a simple reflex. He chuckled and replied  
"Hah, maybe so." I sat down next to him, taking out my lunch, "mmm, did you bring some for me too?" he mumbled from under his magazine.  
"… Not if you're gonna stay like that." a irritated growl came from his throat, but he did sit up next to me, removing the paper from his face.  
"Can I have some now then?" he asked tiredness in his tone. I studied him for a moment, 'How long have he been sleeping up here?', I then looked back to the food in my lap, I did have plenty and I wasn't that hungry, plus he had came over with food for me before, so it's just right I return the favor.  
"Sure, I only have one pair of chopsticks though" I said offering him the box. He took it without hesitation.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm starving" he started eating like a wolf, barely even chewing the food.  
"I can see that…" I said, more to myself than to him. "Thanks by the way"  
"Hmm?" he looked up with his mouth stuffed.  
"About the other day, bringing the soup and… for the… yeah you know" the dark haired boy beside me swallowed hard before answering me  
"Don't mention it, and I didn't buy the thing it was Satsuki"  
"Well, you wasted your time bringing it over, didn't you?" I smiled.  
"Yeah well…" he gave back the lunch box to me "honestly I planned to just come leave the shit then get out as soon as possible" he glanced towards me with an unsure look in his dark eyes. "… but when I saw you…" his eyes moved up to the sky before he continued "yeah well I couldn't leave you" he drew his eyes back to me again, a smirk on his face "especially when you were beggining me to stay with you." I blushed thinking back to the night.  
"I-i didn't beg!" while protesting loudly, I tried to hide my red face from his 'all-seeing' eyes.  
"Aaw, no need to get embarrassed~" he almost sang, with a sugar sweet voice.  
"I'm not" I mumbled while getting a wider blush across my face.  
"Whatever you say, I won't tell anyone" he said with a low voice, laying back onto his back again.

I ate the rest of the remaining lunch I had under silence, the boy laying next to me didn't seem to have anything against it. Suddenly a idea hit me. And I opened my mouth  
"Aomine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think…" I started, not sure if I should ask him or not, maybe I was just pushing my luck here. 'Sink or swim…' "that maybe, you could train a little with me?" everything went silent, the only sound was the blowing wind. Everyone knew the difference of skills between the tanned male and the rest of the team. It was almost scary how much better he was than everyone else.  
"You know I'm better than you, right? It won't be much training for me…" he grumbled. I didn't realize I was holding my breath before I let it out.  
"I didn't say you had to so feel free to refuse" we both fell silent after that. The conversation seemed to have died so I packed down my chopsticks into my box and staned up again. The next lesson was starting soon.  
"Yeah fine, let's 'train' doin' some dunks or something" I heared from behind me. At his reply I smiled and took up my phone, clicking a few buttons and passing it to him and telling him to write down his number. He didn't protest and wrote it down.  
"I'll text you later and we'll decide what day" he nodded and closed his eyes, most likely going back to sleep after I take my leave. "Oh and" I turned slightly, looking back at him "you should get back to your next class" I tried to sound angry but failed, he chuckled. I pulled down the door handle and walked through the door to the staircase's. Before the door closed I could have sworn I heared him mumble 'you aren't so annoying after all'.

...

wow i woooonder where this is all leading to ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's me again!  
So, in this chapter I thought about making a little 'time-skip' thing so I (hopefuly) don't bore you all to death. And uh, idk if any of you wonders stuff like 'when will the smut come?!' (lol I would wonder that anyway :,D) in case you did i'll inform you it will come (I hope) it's just I wanna take it slow and yeah…  
Enjoy.

Aomine did keep his word and trained with Wakamatsu outside the school. The dark haired male actually got suprised when he witnessed how the other tried so hard to keep up with himself. Sure he knew the blonde was a sort of 'hard worker' and had a strong will (or well at least he was stubborn), but he literally ran until he was soaking wet. He wasn't much of a challenge for Aomine, but that didn't bother him so much, becuase Wakamatsu really did try his best, most opponents he had just gave a half hearted attempt. It amused him to no end, but at the same time he got a little worried… he didn't want the other to over do anything and hurt himself.

Their 'matches' didn't last very long though, the blonde was running out of breath before long. But he always said afterwards 'let's meet again' or 'let's train again', he was sort of happy that his junior at least trained with him even though he barely came to practise. And the tanned boy always agreed in return, when the blonde asked about meeting again.

Slowly they both started to enjoy each others companies more and more. They spent their lunches togheter on the roof, and even came visit each other from time to time. The other teammate's seemed suprised on the boy's 'change of heart', but neither of them comment on it. The boys acted calmer in matches and at the training, and that satisfied the other players.

Momoi seemed to be the one who was the happiest about the two males spending time togheter though. She didn't get to see as much of Aomine as before but it didn't bother her so much. The most important thing for her was that her childhood friend was happy. And he was happy right now. Actually the pink haired girl had so much free time now she barley knew what to do with it... But she couldn't complain, now she could try new diffrent things, and also she had more time to spend around her crush. Or well at least more time to think about him.

Indeed the two males began to understand more about each other for every conversation they had. But still there was so much more left to learn…

…  
Oookay, so this chapter was really short I know that… uhm… next chapter will be much longer though, 2000+ words most likely. Okay a summary here; Aomine and Wakamatsu is now sort of friends if you want to put it bluntly…  
Yeah okay I should stop blabbering here, thanks for reading!  
- Miranda


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, i'm starting school on monday, fuck how depressing . anyway-

Soo, this chapter you got my friend Lainaia to thank for, I don't wanna spoil anything yet, so I write the rest at the end, now read the chapter~

…

It was an early Saturday afternoon and I was just lying on my bed, doing nothing in particular. Suddenly a buzz came from my phone, which meant I had received an text. I swiftly reached down into my pocket and fished up my phone and read on the display. 1 new message, from Wakamatsu; "what are you doing tomorrow evening?" I quickly wrote a "why?" as my reply and about a minute later came the answer "my parents have been invited by some big-shot from their company to a party or whatever, they say it will be some important people there and it's 'good buissnes' for them to be there. And I was allowed to bring someone with me there, I'd rather not be the only person around my age. And I heared it'll be a Jacuzzi there, could be fun." I sighed and thought through the offer for a while. I didn't really have any plan's tomorrow, and being at a party did beat being home and doing nothing even if it was only a buissnes party. "sure" I wrote back "at what time do you want me to come over?" a while later came the reply "around 4 pm, only wear a simple shirt and some bathing shorts, in case we get the chance to try that Jacuzzi out". And by that it was settled.

; next day 3.30 pm ;

I had eaten my early dinner, put on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of knee-long gray bathing shorts. I pulled on a pair of sneakers and went out from my apartment, locking the door behind me. I had a lot of time to get over to Wakamatsu's house, there was no need to be in a hurry. Even though I knew that my feet took me forward in a rather quick peace. I guess I was a little excited about this thing. It wasn't a long walk to his house and I made it there in around 10 minutes. I walked up to the 2nd floor and knocked on the door, shortly after my knock my blonde friend opened and showed his face.  
"Hi" we both said at the same time, both of us laughed in amusement  
"Come in" he offered and stepped aside, letting me enter the apartment. Inside I catched a glimpse of his parents. His father was dressed up in a black fancy suit, his dark brown hair was comed back, his mother wore a dark green long dress with jewelries around her neck and wrists and her long sandish-blonde hair (I understand where Wakamatsu got his hair color from) was put up in a complicated knot. They looked a lot better than myself and Wakamatsu put togheter, he also wore a pair of bathing shorts and a simple shirt on his upper body, just like me. I glanced towards my friend and he just shrugged and mumbled something like 'they said we could be dressed simple' and 'they want to look nice around the important people'. They both made their way out to the hall where we both were standing and greeted me politely, I did the same and after that we made our way to their car. After that we drove for 15 minutes to our destination.

Once we arrived I regretted deeply not dressing up more. The house before us was a big mansion, made more out of glass than anything else. Big windows where you could see into the illuminated house. I prayed we wouldn't stay for long and that no one would approach me on this party (I didn't want to make a fool out of myself). The car was parked next to a bunch of expensive sport's car's. Wakamatsu's family didn't seem to be any richer than myself and my family, still the parents looked like they could have been from a rich house hold. Us four made our way towards the big mansion, me and Wakamatsu in the back and his parents walked infront of us. At the front door a old man with a nice smoking welcomed us inside and gave us directions. I guess he was a butler? How much money did these people have? I thought as my eyes tried to take in as much as possible in my surrounding, which was hard, becuase there was so much to look at. In the roof there were crystal lamps, in the dining room, the table and chairs looked like they could belong to kings and queens. Everything looked exclusive. And it made me kinda nervous, I glanced over to my friend and saw that his eyes too was wandering around the place, his parents walked with straight backs towards the backyard where the party was held. The voices became stronger for every step we took. We enterd the backyard where the rest of the guests were. Further to the right was a big buffe table, with lots of food and drinks, a few of the guests were around there, chatting, drinking and eating. I catched a glance of the Jacuzzi, it looked to be rather empty, only a man was sitting in it, with a drink in his hand. The rest of the people on the party was spreaded all over the backyard, everyone had nice and fancy clothes on them, and no children or teenagers were seen. I guess it's just us two around our own age… Wakamatsu's parents wished us a 'wonderful evening' and went over to join a conversation. My blonde friend haven't said a word and he still looked stunned about this place. I bent closer and whisperd in his ear;  
"Having a good time?" my words caused him to snap out of his 'trance' and he mumbled something I couldn't hear while his face reddened. I smirked at him and continued talking now when I had his attention "so should we take a look at that Jacuzzi?" I pointed in it's direction. He nodded slowly and we made our way closer to our target. We didn't walk right up to the Jacuzzi but stopped a distance from it, looking it over, and the man it.

The guy in it didn't look that old, maybe around 25 years old? He had short pitch black hair, it looked rather messy, on his nose he wore a pair of sunglasses, which was quite unnecessary, it wasn't really bright outside. And on his face he had a creepy grin, he looked like a freak… I wouldn't be suprised if he had killed a whole family without any remorse afterwards. And I could feel he was watching us even with those sunglasses, but Wakamatsu didn't seem to think the same way as me becuase he didn't even lift an eyebrow. God that grin makes me mad… someone should wipe that stupid smile of his face.  
"I'll get us some drinks, you wait here" I said and made my way through the crowd. If I had stayed there any longer I would have done something bad. Damn it, there wasn't this much people here a second ago, I zigzagged between all the guests to the buffet table, and I managed to find something that didn't contain alcohol, poured the liquid into two glasses and started to make my way back. I was close to dropping the two cups on a man's back, but I successfully kept the drinks in my two hands and threw a hurried 'sorry' to the man. But when I finaly made it back to the place I had left my friend he wasn't there, I scanned the area and almost dropped the two glasses I'd worked to keep in my hands when I found him, in the Jacuzzi… with the freak. My fury rose. And the man's arm worked it's way around Wakamatsu's shoulders and drew him closer to him, saying something to him. None of the other guests were looking, they hadn't noticed or maybe they just chose to ignore it. An angry growl made it's way through my opened lips. Now the freak moved his fingers slowly over his arm.

I let go of the glasses in my hand and steered my steps to the damn Jacuzzi. In a swift motion I took up the white t-shirt that belonged to my friend that was tossed on the ground. The freak moved his head towards me, his creepy grin didn't move an inch. The owner of the shirt in my hand looked at me with a confused look.  
"Come" I said firmly, If I stay any longer I swear i'll break that creeper's nose! I finished in my head. I stretched out my hand to my friend.  
"Huuuh? What is it? We were just having a conversation, and why leave now?" the man said, with a voice too sweet for him.  
"Just come!" I nearly shouted, ignoring the freak as much as possible. Wakamatsu put out his hand towards mine slowly, unsure on what to do.  
"Hmm? Who are you, his mother?" he asked cruelly, looking at me of the edge of his sunglasses, ice cold eyes stared at me, challenging me. During any other circumstances I would have already buried my fists into his face. But now I was a guest, no more like a guest of a guest. I didn't reply now either, just made a gesture with my hand to make my friend to hurry up. When he held his hand close enough to minde I grabbed hold of it and nearly dragged him out from the Jacuzzi.  
"Oh" I glared at the man, those he ever shut up? a even wider grin grew on his face "hmm, maybe you're-"  
"Let's go" I growled and led Wakamatsu back from where we had came from, I had cut the creep of before he had been able to finish his sentence but I had a pretty good idea of what he was gonna say. And it wasn't true, we were only friends, the hell did he get that idea from, stupid. My hand squeezed around the others hand.

The guest's didn't seem to have noticed anything now either, everyone continuing with their rich people's talk. I took us inside the house and then to the front door which we had came through when we arrived. The butler was still there and opened the door for us, not questioning anything.  
"A-Aomine…" the blonde started but his words seemed to betray him becuase he didn't finish his sentence. Which was fine with me, becuase I wouldn't be able to give a collected answer in return. My feet kept bringing me forward (more like us), if I didn't make a stop soon I'd keep walking until both our feet were bleeding. We were moving closer to the entrance of a big garage, I decided in a haste that that was our destination (for now).

I nearly threw the boy into the wall infront of me, slamming both my hands on either side of him, giving him no escape.  
"Why did you do that?" I looked hard on my blonde friend "why did you let him do that to you?" I had a lot more to say but I paused, giving the other male a chance to reply. He looked rather confused, like he didn't understand why I was so furious, and that made me even more pissed.  
"… Mom and dad told me to be polite and do as I was told…" he mumbled slowly not looking into my eyes. Oh fuck this is annoying…  
"So if anyone at that party started to touch you-… in a bad way... You'd just let them?" I was trying my best not to shout like a mental person, but I could feel how I gradually failed. Wakamatsu's eyebrows slowly lowered themself, a irritated look forming on his face.  
"What the hell do you think? Of course not!" Is this idiot just playing stupid or do he really don't understand…  
"So that guy, with his arm around you didn't count as touching?" I made a hasty movement with my arm.  
"What? He didn't do anything! He was just friendly" The blonde was reaching my stage of mad, soon screaming. But I wasn't gonna let this go.  
"Friendly my ass! I bet he'd try to-…" A image flashed by in my head. A weak Wakamatsu, tears forming in his eyes while greedy rough hands were making it's way all over him. I shock my head furiously, fuck, what if…  
"Try what?!" The boy infront of me snapped me back to reality "try what Aomine?!"  
"… Fucking forget it" I growled "Just don't go near that creep again!" My voice came out more demanding than I had intended for it to. Wakamatsu was shaking with rage infront of me.  
"I do what ever the fuck I want!" He snapped at me and shoved me out of his way, making his way back from where we came.  
"Oi!" I shouted back but I was cut short,  
"Stop sounding like a jealous boyfriend!" he said without turning around to face me. My head went blank on his words, and no sound came from my mouth. Nothing. I let him walk away from me. I was alone.

I can't walk back into that house again. I'll just mess things up (even more). A deep sigh escaped. I guess I'll walk home… it will take a while, but that's just fine, I need to cool down. Hmm, a jealous boyfriend huh? I couldn't help but to hear that smug voice echo in my head 'Maybe you're…'  
"… In love." I finished before I could stop myself. I shock my head lightly "no it's not love…" I kicked a rock that were infront of me with a little too much force "not at all" I mumbled.  
…

Now, about my friend, I asked her for ideas and she gave me three keywords; jealous, Jacuzzi and pissed, later she gave me a more detailed answer;  
'Not a fancy party  
Fancy PLACE for the party  
Then one of the characters ALMOST hook up with someone in a jacuzzi and the other one goes berserk cuz jealous'  
And after that my mind just sorta ran wild… and this chapter was created XDD  
Oh boy… sorry for all errors that you've found in all chapters so far, I don't have a beta reader and I suck.  
Ok that's all for this chapter.

- Miranda (aka MrFoox)


End file.
